Sangue
Il Sangue è il fluido che scorre nel sistema circolatorio e che attraversa la maggior parte del corpo delle forme di vita nell'Universo. La sua primaria funzione è portare sostanze nutrienti e aria nella respirazione alle cellule e rimuovere i prodotti di scarto. Le trasfusioni di sangue possono essere fatte solo tra individui con la stessa composizione di sangue. Alcuni farmaci per fare effetto hanno bisogno di essere introdotti nel flusso sanguigno. Alcuni agenti Anestetici, per esempio, devono essere somministrati per via endovenosa. Nel 2004, un gruppo di rettili Xindi giunti dall'anno 2153 iniziarono a sintetizzare una arma biologica per usarla contro il genere Umano del futuro. Essi impiegarono il servizio di un certo Loomis nel 21° Secolo per rapire otto individui con differenti tipi di sangue e portarli in un magazzino in Carpenter Street, dove i Rettiliani avrebbero estratto un campione di sangue e utilizzarlo per produrre una tossina virale per essere usata per creare la loro arma biologica. ( ) Il Tenente Malcolm Reed perse un po' di sangue dopo che gli ebbero sparato con una arma a proiettile e soffrì di una ferita nelle gamba sinistra. ( ) Nel 2267, alcuni scienziati Rigelliani avevano sviluppato un farmaco che poteva accelerare la riproduzione di sangue. ( ) Nel 2364, la Dottoressa Beverly Crusher consigliò al Capitano Jean-Luc Picard come utilizzare le radici come agente coagulante per fermare il sangue dalla sua ferita. ( ) La spia Klingon J'Dan aveva trovato un modo per contrabbandare i dati rubati codificandoli nella sequenza degli aminoacidi, nel flusso sanguigno di una sconosciuta terza persona. ( ) Furono fatti degli esperimenti da alcune forme di vita basata sul solanogen su dei membri dell'equipaggio della , a causa di questi esperimenti il sangue del tenente Edward Hagler si trasformò in polimero liquido, uccidendo così l'ufficiale. ( ) Alcune specie non hanno affatto il sangue come gli umanoidi di razza Breen. ( ) I Klingon fanno un giuramento di sangue come promessa di vendetta, per consacrare un'alleanza, e come voto di mescolare il loro sangue. ( ) T'Pol aveva cellule Vulcaniane di tipo K nel suo sangue. Queste cellule gli impedirono di essere infettata dal virus mutageno sul pianeta Loque'eque nel 2153. ( ) Entrambi Spock e Sarek hanno sangue di tipo T-negativo, molto raro tra i Vulcaniani. ( ) Alla fine del 2267, il sangue veniva ancora preso con gli aghi per eseguire dei test medici. ( ) Julian Bashir aveva il sangue di tipo B-negativo. ( ) Odo aveva sangue di tipo O-negativo quando, per breve tempo, divenne un umano. ( ) Fu il sangue di Solbor che rivelò il testo del Libro di Kosst Amojan. ( ) Blood chemistry Blood chemistry is a term used to describe the composition of elements, chemicals, and other substances in an individual's blood. The chemistry of the metal-protein complex of the component s responsible for respiratory delivery influence the color of the blood. Known colors and chemical compositions included: * rosso a base (ferro) ** La maggior parte degli Umanoidi ( ) ** Bajoriani ( ) ** Denobulani ( ) ** Ennis ( ) ** Eska ( ) ** Ferengi ( ) ** Gorn ( ) ** Haliian ( ) ** Irogeni ( ) ** Umani ( ; ; ; ) ** Ilari ( ) ** Jem'Hadar ( ) ** Klingon ( ; ; ) ** Ligonian ( ) ** Makull's species ( ) ** Mari ( ) ** Nygean ( ) ** Ocampa ( ) ** Rutian ( ) ** Serosian ( ) ** Suliban ( ) ** Talaxiani ( ) ** Trill ( ; ) ** Vori ( ) ** Xindi-Primate ( ) , tribble blood is described as blood red.}} * reddish-green (iron-copper composite based) ** Acamarian ( ) * green (copper-based) ** Chameloid ( ) ** Romulani ( ; ) ** Vulcaniani ( ; ) * blue ** Andoriani ( ) ** Boliani ( ) * pink, lavender ** Cancri ( ) ** Klingon ( ; ) * violet-pink ** Tellarite ( ) * yellow ** Fantome's species ( ) ** Na'kuhl ( ) ** Species 8472 ( ) * brown ** Cardassian ( ) * white ** Tamarian ( ) * purple ** Pakled * orange (platinum-mercury based) ** Benzite ** Jem'Hadar ** Xaheans ( ) * black ** Barzan ( ) It is not known what color blood Gosis' people had, only that it was not red. It was also not iron-based, though what it was based on is also unknown. ( ) Rigelians were known to share a similar blood chemistry to that of Vulcans. ( ) Acamarian blood was composed of an odd composite of iron and copper-based blood chemistry. ( ) Bolians had a blood chemistry very different from that of other species, especially Vulcans. If a blood transfusion was given from a Vulcan to a Bolian, it would result in the death of the Bolian. There were instances when artificial blood was unavailable and existing blood cells were genetically altered for inter-species transfusions to be successful. ( ) In 2367, Dr. Beverly Crusher noticed that Lieutenant Commander Susanna Leijten's blood chemistry was slightly off after beaming back from the surface of Tarchannen III. It was later discovered that she was in fact being transformed into another lifeform. ( ) When creating the Jem'Hadar, the Founders deliberately omitted a key isogenic enzyme from their blood chemistry, giving it to them in the form of ketracel-white. The Jem'Hadar needed to keep taking the white or they would die, thus ensuring their loyalty to the Founders. ( ) In 2371, the 's EMH, The Doctor, discovered that Ensign Seska's blood chemistry was not consistent with that of a Bajoran. Her cover story was that she suffered from Orkett's disease as a child during the Occupation of Bajor, and that she had received a bone marrow transplant from a Cardassian woman named Kattell. ( ) After the Borg transplanted skin onto Data's arm and the Borg Queen activated his emotion chip, he felt pain when a Borg drone cut this flesh and blood ran out of it. ( ) Rather then simple blood, Xaheans had blood-based circulatory fluid. ( ) See also * Anticoagulant * Blood bank * Blood plasma * Blood screening * Blood soup * Rokeg blood pie * Blood type * Bloodwine * Erythrocyte * Leukocyte * Lymphocyte * Platelet * Pyrocyte Appendices Background information In , Klingon blood was portrayed as pink and lavender, while in and it was red. The supposed reason for this is that having floating red blood all over the ship was considered too violent, and would have given the movie a more extreme rating than would be appropriate for the target audience. Pink blood makes it obvious at a glance that the violence is simulated, not real. Pink blood appears to have made a reappearance in , as it was seen in . See here for a more detailed discussion of Klingon blood color. Brown blood – present in Cardassians – is only found in real life in the mollusc Pinna squamosa, which is similar to hemocyanin, but is based on manganese, instead of copper. Violet blood – present in Klingons – is found on certain molluscs, which is based on iron, but in a non-heme protein. Unused scripted references In the second revised final draft script of (dated ), Sulu light-heartedly declared, "I don't have a drop of Western blood." The final draft script of included an ultimately unused line in which Kirk said to the Onlies, "Blood. My blood. Are you afraid of it? Most people are...." In the writers' first draft script of , the sight of blood, while Doctor Phlox was bandaging a laceration on 's hand, caused a large, tough-looking engineering officer standing nearby to suddenly faint, so Phlox then switched his focus to the felled giant. Apocrypha Several non-canon sources have suggested that the bases of blue-blooded aliens' blood are silicon and cobalt. This would be logical, as some creatures in reality have blue blood based on molecules other than iron and copper. External links * * de:Blut